


Like Real People Do

by felineladyy



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: someone fucking take care of obi wan please for the love of god
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Like Real People Do

Cody was on the other side of the holotable from General Kenobi. He was paying attention, listening to Mace Windu and Yoda, but he was looking straight at his General. They’d been out here for a while, and he had watched him go from standing tall, hand on his beard while he thought of the next move to where he is now, slouched over with the console holding him up. 

Cody needed to do something. 

They did manage a few hours of respite after the last attack and General Kenobi was still standing here on the bridge, staring out into space like he could will the battle to stop. He had bags under his eyes, his shoulders were slouched. Cody kept seeing him rub at his eyes. The Jedi were strong but even they needed rest. 

“General Kenobi, a moment?” 

“Yes, Cody?” 

“General, maybe it’s a good time to grab some rest. You’ve been running for days now.”

“Not yet, Cody, I need…. I need to figure this out.”

“With all due respect sir, you might think better after a rest.” 

“Mmm. Noted, Cody, thank you.”

Cody has gotten this dismissal before and normally he takes it. He can’t walk away this time. He’s worried about his General. He walks closer, gets as near to him as is appropriate in plain view and drops his voice. 

“We can’t have you falling over out there.”

“I said, I’m fine.” Even the protest sounds weak. Cody gets even closer. 

“Obi-wan. _Please._ ” 

Cody didn’t drop the formalities often. For one, it was kind of insubordination and two, he doesn’t want to get too comfortable out here in front of the men. But he needs to now. He needs Obi-wan to understand how concerned he is and to let him _help_. 

Obi-wan closes his eyes and tilts his head. Cody puts a hand lightly on his back. 

“Come on, General.” 

Obi-wan goes with him, they have plenty of men to leave in charge of the bridge. Cody steers him back to his own quarters. Times like this, it’s best Obi-wan isn’t reminded of all his responsibility. Cody’s quarters are warm and familiar. No trace of Jedi responsibility. Cody starts taking his armor off as Obi-wan sits heavily on his bed. Armor gone, Cody has a thought. He walks over and kneels in front of his General. He starts in on Obi-wan’s boots. 

“No, Cody, you don’t need to. I can do it.” Obi-wan reaches for Cody’s hands to push them away. 

“General. Let me?” 

Obi-wan just stares for a moment before pulling back. It’s always a bit of a dance to get him to agree. Obi-wan is careful how he comes off to everyone else. Makes sure to appear in control and unaffected. It’s important for a general. Cody has been with him long enough to know. He can see it clearly now. They’ve been through so much together, he knows Obi-wan can see it in him as well. The difference is, Obi-wan won’t ask for himself. He is always there when Cody needs, sometimes before Cody figures it out himself. When it comes to his own needs, Obi-wan puts it off as long as he can. Is afraid of imposing or crossing a line. Like Cody might have changed his mind at some point. 

Obi-wan is wise and clever, but sometimes he is just plain dense. 

With both of Obi-wan’s boots off, Cody stands and pulls Obi up with him. His pants drop to the floor, his belt next, then each part of his robes. Obi-wan leans forward and drops his head to Cody’s shoulder. Cody turns and nuzzles into his hair, mutters a _come_ on and walks them towards his shower. 

Cody is very aware of how rare it is for anyone to see Obi-wan like this. It isn’t the nakedness that is unique to this, it’s the vulnerability. Obi-wan doesn’t let himself be seen like this, doesn’t let his guard down. 

He is vulnerable for Cody. 

Once Cody has the water on and hot, he gets Obi-wan under the spray. Runs his hands down the slope of Obi-wan’s shoulders, down his back. Cody can see the tension draining out of him with every swipe of his hands. 

Cody loses track of time in the shower. Digging his thumbs into Obi-wan’s shoulders, gently massaging his scalp while he washes his hair. Obi-wan wraps his arms around Cody’s waist, making soft humming noises. This is to help Obi-wan relax but Cody would be lying if he said it didn’t do something for him as well. He loves being the one to unwind him. Obi-wan placing this trust in him made Cody’s chest tight. He leans down to press a kiss to his favorite burst of freckles on Obi-wan’s shoulder.

For so many of his younger years, Cody was treated as equipment. Like a thing instead of a person. This has never been the case with Obi-wan. He has always treated Cody’s whole unit as people, valued their lives. He treated Cody as a person, then a friend, a brother. And now they are so much more. 

Cody gets Obi-wan out of the shower and into a pair of his own clean fatigues. Obi-wan is already half asleep on his bed, finally letting the exhaustion take over by the time Cody comes over to join him. Cody settles in next to him, brushing away that bit of hair that always falls into his eyes. He leans over to press a kiss to Obi-wan’s forehead, brushes a thumb down his cheek. 

Cody’s eyes are closed but he feels a hand take his. 

“Cody.” It’s barely a whisper and just a little slurred. 

“Yes, general?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime, Obi.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone fucking take care of obi wan please for the love of god


End file.
